Promises
by Flute Chick
Summary: Draco and Luna meeting each other's parents-and Draco is preparing to ask Luna something important. Will she make the promise to him he's hoping for? The end to a Druna trilogy (not as good as I hoped, guys, sorry. But still, enjoy!)


**Finally, it comes forth! Here we go!**

* * *

The two of them, together. Draco couldn't think of anything else for his future.

There was just a slight problem. They had been dating a few years now, and both of them had stable jobs outside of Hogwarts. In fact, they lived in apartments in London quite close to each other. They just hadn't told their parents yet. Luna was the one to bring it up on a particularly rainy night at the Leaky Cauldron.

"You know, we ought to introduce each other to our parents." She stirred her tea absentmindedly with the straw, staring right at Draco as she said it.

"I was thinking the same thing." Neither mentioned the fact that she only had a father, and he only had a mother. Lucius had been caught one too many times with Dark object hoards in his home. Narcissa had saved Harry Potter's life, and according to Potter, so had Draco. He didn't find the incident with the Snatchers to count, but Potter seemed to think of it that way. Luna's mother had been too caught up in one of her experiments. So caught up in themselves, they lost track of the danger involved. The only difference, really, was that Luna's mum was gone for good. Lucius was just stuck in Azkaban, the not-quite impenetrable prison. Narcissa sold the Malfoy Manor and moved to a small cottage in the country where Draco visited her. Luna's father was the same, strange man he had always been, though he seemed to be losing his sight a little, from Luna's accounts.

Now Draco stood at his mother's door with Luna on his arm. She wore a lavender summer dress for the occasion.

"I can't wait to meet your mother," she smiled.

"Just don't go asking about baby pictures or any nonsense like that," he responded with an only mildly real terror at the thought.

"I'm sure you were an adorable baby." And Luna knocked on the door.

Soon the quaint cottage was opened to them by a still stately Mrs. Malfoy. She was, in essence, the same as she'd always been, though her pinched expression had softened over the years.

"Welcome. Come in, Draco and-I'm afraid I don't know your name." Still she offered a lacy-gloved hand to the younger girl.

"Luna Lovegood, ma'am. I believe we've met, but that was a long time ago." Narcissa's eyes flashed in recognition but her demeanor did not change.

"It's nice to know you properly, then, dear. I'm sorry-"

"Mrs. Malfoy, you don't need to apologize. You were just trying to protect your family is all. My own father did nothing less for me, and nearly sold out Harry Potter to Voldemort."

Narcissa smiled and welcomed them in. Draco hadn't feared his mother would reject Luna, though he did worry what she would think of his girlfriend.

They hit it off well, which he hadn't expected. Because Luna was aiming to be the editor of the Quibbler and to be an author on the side, Narcissa seemed to approve of her even more.

"I wish I could have been a writer. My turn of phrase isn't exactly the best though. I never worked a day of my life, and sometimes I wonder how things would have been if I had."

"Wondering doesn't do much good if you don't do anything about it, actually. Is that your garden outside?"

"Yes, it is."

"It's quite beautiful. Working for something that is alive is so much better than working for wages, don't you think?" Narcissa had been surprised but pleased with the comment.

After Draco had taken her home that evening, he received a letter.

_Draco,_

_I see you love her deeply. She makes you happier than I've seen in a long time. If you're going to marry her, you have my blessing, dear. _

_With love,_

_Mum_

Draco folded the letter and looked across the room at the small box on his desk that he'd gotten a week ago.

* * *

Luna wore a dark green dress that day. She led Draco up to the doorstep and knocked.

"Daddy, we're here!" she called. A few small crashes sounded from inside before the man opened the door for them. Xenophilius was by no means a small man, but then, neither was Draco. He looked at the father of his girlfriend with utmost respect if a little curiosity.

"Hello, Luna dear. And . . ."

"Draco Malfoy, sir," Draco said softly.

"Malfoy, eh? Well, come on in."

The dinner was awkward for some time. They were all quiet, except for Luna, who chattered enough for the both of the men. Draco ate little, as he wasn't very prepared for the odd food. Luna was a good cook. Her father-not so much. Luna decided to clean up in the kitchen. Draco tensed.

"Sir, I have to talk to you about something . . ."

"What is it, boy?" Xeno said gruffly.

"Mr. Lovegood, I am in love with your daughter. Deeply. I know that you are just meeting me under these circumstances, and that I would never deserve someone as good as her. But I want to ask your permission..." he held out the small black box in his hand. Xenophilius stared at it as if it could dissolve with his hatred.

"I love her, sir." His expression softened, and he looked into Draco's eyes.

"Don't call me 'sir', young man. My daughter is much like her mother. I couldn't bear to lose her, but I knew it would happen one day. Take good care of her, boy. And call me 'dad', at least while we're separate from her." Draco smiled a little.

"Yes, Dad."

* * *

Harry and Ginny, and Ron and Hermione were both happily married. Neville was engaged with a Muggle lady who was very nice. Draco had asked Luna to come with him to the Three Broomsticks with the others. They'd become fairly good friends after school had ended.

"Draco, you look nervous." Luna was observant, unfortunately. And Draco was more nervous than he'd ever been since asking her father's permission. His hands shakily took the box out of his pocket. He got down on one knee. A collective squeal came from the girls around them.

"Luna, I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me?" She smiled.

"I love you too, and I will. I promise."


End file.
